


Sleeping with the ghosts

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Stolen Moments, Watching Someone Sleep, hint Dean/Lisa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Castiel non cercò di capire, né di svegliarlo.</i><br/>Sapeva del sonno e di come fosse il punto debole della natura umana.<br/>E sapeva che il sonno di Dean non era normale.<br/>Dalla quarta all'ottava stagione. Uno studio sui sogni e sui fantasmi di Dean e Cass lungo gli anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the ghosts

 

 

Dean respirava piano, su un fianco.

Castiel gli dava le spalle, non aveva bisogno di vederlo.

_Umano, sulle coperte fatte, vestito, addormentato._

Castiel non cercò di capire, né di svegliarlo.

Sapeva del sonno e di come fosse il punto debole della natura umana.

E sapeva che il sonno di Dean non era normale.

Le sue mani chiuse, come a reggere qualcosa, le braccia tremanti, le gambe paralizzate.

Un sussulto.

Due occhi aperti  _–terrorizzati, terrorizzati-_ e poi i loro visi l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Le spalle che si abbassano piano  _–sicure._

«Cosa sognavi, Dean?»

Due occhi che fuggono  _–disgustati, disgustati_ \- e il sonno scomparso dal suo corpo.

Ma non i fantasmi dalla sua mente.

~

Nel 2014 era tutto istinto e denti.

Castiel, ridicolmente umano, ghignava.

Dean, ridicolmente senz’anima, mugugnava.

Ma nonostante tutto, la notte li accumunava.

_Il sonno bastardo non aspettava altro._

E Castiel si riempiva il letto e il cervello di ciò che capitava. E sveniva così.

Su un materasso sfondato, per terra.

Il torace verso l’alto, le braccia oltre la testa  _–quasi in una resa verso il mondo-_  ma le mani strette in un pugno che gocciolava disperata, testarda lealtà.

E Dean grugniva e trascinava con sé una bottiglia sul pavimento.

Spalle al muro, gambe raccolte rigidamente, mano sul vetro freddo e gli occhi rossi spalancati  _–come una premonizione di morte, rabbia, rabbia, rabbia e fallimento-_  ma i denti stretti, stretti in una cieca, stupida, dovuta, vitale resistenza.

~

Dean non avrebbe mai visto tutto ciò, non questo Dean almeno, però non poté mai dimenticare la testa di Castiel –il  _loro_  angelo, fanculo se gli stronzetti lassù non lo ritenevano tale- abbandonata pesante, dolce, sullo schienale della sua Impala.

E non si appoggiava a niente, il finestrino completamente ignorato, rimaneva seduto per miracolo, come se al suo fianco il fantasma dell’amore di suo Padre gli avesse offerto una spalla.

E Dean guardandolo sentì un calore.

Non sapeva se quello delle fiamme dell’inferno o quello delle coperte delle domeniche mattine mai vissute.

~

Castiel tornò una volta sola a guardare Dean dormire.

Sentiva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, un sibilo costante in fondo alla Grazia.

Eppure era sempre Dean.

Dean con un paio di boxer, una maglietta bianca e Lisa.

Dean che dormiva immobile, quasi senza vita, stretto in un abbraccio ricambiato studiatamente.

Castiel non poté impedirsi un sussulto quando all’improvviso l’altro aprì gli occhi, di scatto, e si guardò intorno.

_Niente._

L’umano sospirò, impedendosi di pensare al perché.

E Castiel sentì le proprie ali pesargli sulle spalle come mai prima.

~

E il mondo incominciò a correre come non mai.

L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno Dean era quel fottutissimo bastardo del sonno.

Non con Sam in quelle condizioni, non con i Leviatani a banchettare sul mondo, non con Bobby e Cass—

Si odiò per aver pensato ancora a quel nome, si odiò per non riuscire a spingere indietro il cuore che aveva incastrato in gola.

Dio, quando avrebbe voluto vomitarlo e finire questa storia.

Basta incubi, basta mani strette intorno alle coperte, basta il suo nome nel petto e l’acqua nera negli occhi.

_Basta sognare il fantasma di ciò che non potrà mai più essere._

~

Benny faceva finta di dormire e li osservava.

«Col cazzo, Cass.»

E più li osservava, più era difficile non pensare ad Andrea.

«Dean—»

«Mi prendi per un coglione? So benissimo che appena mi addormenterò, tu svolazzerai via.»

«È per la tua sicurezza.»

«Smettila di tirare in ballo questa storia, perché tanto senza di te non me ne vado.»

Il vampiro non poté far a meno che ghignare nell’ombra, non visto dal cacciatore, intento a scambiarsi la milionesima occhiata da stupro d’anima con il suo angelo barbone.

Dean infine mugugnò e si accomodò con la schiena contro un tronco, ma quando Castiel fece per sedersi lì dove si trovava in quel momento, l’umano espresse il suo disappunto.

«Non così lontano, Angelo», batté la mano esattamente di fianco a sé. «Devo controllare che Elvis non lasci l’edificio» ghignò incrociando le braccia.

Castiel, sentendosi preso leggermente in giro ma non capendo bene come, non replicò e si sedette semplicemente vicino a Dean.

E non fecero niente, nessuna parola uscì dalle loro labbra, ma Benny vide le spalle di Dean lentamente sciogliersi dalla tensione e quando la testa del cacciatore pian piano si appoggiò sulla spalla dell’altro, mentre il suo respiro regolare riempiva la notte, fu impressionato da quanto potessero risultare blu gli occhi dell’angelo quando si soffermavano sulla figura di quel ragazzo cresciuto così in fretta.

Ma per Benny la cosa più strana fu proprio che non fu strano.

Né imbarazzante, ridicolo, scomodo o innaturale.

Per la prima volta da quando erano lì dentro i fantasmi parvero abbandonare le loro spalle.

~

E ogni cosa era tornata come prima.

Ancora una volta era ricominciato tutto.

E Dean non lo sopportava.

Come non sopportava più la sensazione di un letto sotto di sé.

Preferiva il pavimento, perché questa volta il sonno bastardo non l’avrebbe avuto, basta.

Eppure ci provò, ci provò per gli occhi di Sam su di sé.

Si fece una doccia bollente, si cambiò lentamente e camminò per la buia stanza dell’ennesimo motel fino al letto.

Sam respirava piano e tutto pareva così irreale.

Ma Dean ci provò, ci provò veramente.

Si sdraiò a petto in giù, come amava dormire un tempo –spalle esposte per essere pugnalate ma cuore nascosto, infossato.

Non funzionò, come non funzionò a pancia in su e su un lato.

Deglutì un sospiro, si sistemò contro la spalliera e non seppe nemmeno come, ma finì a pregare.

Pregare per sapere dove aveva sbagliato, perché era stato abbandonato ancora, perché aveva fallito sull’unica cosa che gli rimaneva, perché…

_Perché Cass._

**_Cass._ **

E sorrise, sbiancandosi le nocche sulla coperta.

Sorrise perché a quel nome la testa gli era scivolata dolcemente pesante su un fianco, alla disperata ricerca di un fantasma a sorreggerla.

Ma niente.

_Anche il suo fantasma se n’era andato._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> E siamo di nuovo qui, con una cosa tra l’altro che mi frullava in testa da un anno se non più, ma che mi è tornata in mente solo oggi.
> 
> La maggior parte di voi avrà visto gli studi sul sonno di Dean su tumblr, bhe questa è la mia versione in chiave destiel.
> 
> Il titolo di questa storia penso che basti a spiegare tutto.
> 
> Sleeping with the ghosts, dormendo con i fantasmi, titolo di una canzone dei Placebo (che fa parte dell’omonimo album).
> 
> Perché sì, credo che Dean dorma con i fantasmi, non intesi come mostri, ma quelli della mente, quelli che tutti in maggior o minor misura abbiamo, e diciamo che il nostro cacciatore ha fatto buona scorta durante gli anni.
> 
> A proposito di anni, il mio “studio del sonno” percorre tutte le stagioni dalla 4° alla 8° fin dove siamo arrivati ora e tutte le posizioni di Dean sono veritiere, per esempio si può vedere benissimo Dean nella 8x01 seduto per terra, con la schiena contro il letto e Sam che lo guarda un po’ confuso dall’alto.


End file.
